Wolf's Ride
by DannyHorseRules
Summary: Kiba and his pack run into a town in the smack dab middle of nowhere... only to find Max and her flock! New rivals, abnormal conflicts, and an action-packed romance in underway! KibaxMax, FangxMax, R&R!
1. Prologue

Wolf's Ride

By your very own…. (Yeah, it's meh) GABBY/DANNYPHANTOMFAN551!!!!!

**PROLOGUE_______________________**

Kiba ran as far as he could go. The sun shone on him hotly, and the rocks under his paws scraped the padding off. The trees all around him seemed like they were trying to hit him, and one actually managed to swipe against his face, just under his eye. He winced and continued running.

_Crap_, he thought as he heard bloodhounds bay nearby. His legs were so sore; he wished he could just freeze time and rest, then kill the dogs.

As he thought of this, his foreleg got caught under a tree root and he tripped, falling face down onto the dirt. He stumbled back up, and trotted quickly, unable to move in a strait line.

The blood hounds caught up to him. They opened their jaws and wrapped them around Kiba's legs and neck. He struggled only to have the bloodhounds bite harder. He stopped, but continued snarling his nasty snarl.

A whitecoat stopped in front of him, and he snarled louder, this time with a little more menacing fury.

"You almost got away from us," the whitecoat droned, pulling out something sharp. "Let's home that never happens again.

Kiba felt something roughly jab into his stomach, and he went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: The City of Wings

Well, you all know what the story is mostly about: Max, Kiba, Fang, Hige, Iggy, Tsume, Nudge, Toboe, Gazzy, Blue, and Angel. Did I mention the pairings? No? Well, now I will- in the summary! Yeah, I'm kinda wasting time here, so… yeah, just skip down a couple of lines. Byes!

"Max, I'm hungry!" Nudge whined to me as we crossed a barren wasteland. "We ate all of the food in our bags, and we haven't eaten anything since…"

No freaking duh!

"Hang in there, guys," I encouraged, and my raptor vision scanned the desert. Only to find more and more yellow sand.

I sighed. My stomach rumbled.

"Max, I think I see something!" Gazzy yelled over my head and pointed down. I squinted my eyes and looked down at the desert.

Five objects were running under all of us. They were colored, one white, one reddish, one tan, one black, and one gray. But it was hard to see what they were, considering the fact that a dust devil was blowing over them.

I flapped my wings and continued looking around. Wait- what was the point in that? There wasn't anything we could see except a yellow sea of hopelessness.

I wiped my face with my sweaty and clammy hand, and panted a little. I had to admit, the entire "beach girl" kind of thing for me was wearing off in the hot sun. I half wished we were back in Antarctica, where we had a friend who was a traitor and a mutant who tried to kill us. So, with the mutant thing, there was an emphasis on the _half_.

I could feel Fang's dark eyes on me, and I turned to meet them. I could almost point out the features in them, like how they looked like a dark chocolate circle-shaped truffle…

Ugh, why'd I just say that? It must've been the heat kicking in.

I turned back down onto the desert. _This must be the end…_ I thought.

Okay, before the entire "miracle" thing happens, let me just tell you: In our lives, there aren't any miracles. Not by any teeny chance, my friend. Not in any of my fourteen years, Fang's fourteen years, Iggy's fourteen years(okay, maybe that time when he could see whiteness was, but, I'm not counting that!), Nudge's eleven years, Gazzy's eight years, and Angel's six years. But, this must've been the one time we all had a miracle.

Okay, just to wrap you up, me and my family, not by blood, just so you know, are avian-human hybrids. You can also call us winged people.

That's right, I said _winged._ Upon our backs, like angels.

We haven't been raised with love, care, or kindness. We grew up in dog crates, with mad scientists who stuck needles into us every time we recovered from a test. We escaped quite a few times (you can applaud here) and haven't heard any news from them. So, we're free, people!

Okay, now here's where the miracle happened: There was a city right next to a patch of cacti.

"Talk about a miracle…" Total muttered.

Did I mention we have a talking dog?


	3. Chapter 2: The City of Howls

Chapter 2 here – No, I don't own Wolf's Rain. Or Maximum Ride. They are just so friggin' AWESOME!!! O.O sorry …. ONTO KIBA'S POV!!!-

Kiba was panting now, small beads of sweat forming on and around his face. Him and his pack have been walking for about 2 hours, and the sun was making him feel like he was a walking sunny-side-up egg on the world's frying pan. The thought of an egg made his stomach growl. He grunted weakly, and continued walking.

"Kiba?" Toboe's voice wavered in his ears for a few seconds. He blinked for a moment, and turned to face the red wolf.

"What?" His soft voice was raspy from a lack of water.

"I'm getting a little hungry…"

Kiba fantasized him slapping Toboe's face. He was hungry too!

"Blue needs nourishment. We should stop and see if there's anything." Hige pointed out, referring to his mate, Blue. She was currently carrying his pups.

"I know." Kiba replied.

Tsume had been quiet the entire time. This didn't surprise anyone, however, because that was mostly his nature.

"Don't worry about me," Blue assured. "I'm fine." She eased herself a bit away from Hige's range. Hige frowned in disapproval, but didn't do anything else.

Where was anything? Kiba pondered, watching a few birds circling above. They were pretty big to be buzzards. Weary, he left the thought and looked around the yellow sand. Again, nothing.

Suddenly – a strange and familiar scent filled his nostrils. He sniffed, and looked around, only to see a yellow desert. His eyes widened as he walked two steps farther.

"…Cheza…"

He started running. The flower maiden lived! Excitement washed over him and he galloped faster. He would soon see his beloved, Cheza. He would protect her. They'd all live in exile.

His pace quickened more and more as the scent got stronger.

"Kiba!!" Tsume shouted, and started cantering toward him.

"Wait-Wait for us!!" Toboe cried, his legs starting to move quicker than they felt.

Kiba never listened. He simply continued sprinting toward a metal city. He leapt the fence, and ran into the alleyways, tracing the scent. His eyes narrowed.

There were other creatures with her.


	4. Chapter 3: Just Flying By

Yay! Chapter 3 up! And I must say, those of you who are reading this right now, I am touched. =') You actually appreciate my work! *cries*

Okay, sorry, here's the rest of the story!

After we spotted the city, we rested in an abandoned apartment. The people who lived there must've just left, because the fridge worked, the food was good to eat, and the furniture was dust-free! Bonus!

So yeah, we decided to live there. Since everything else in our lives was messed up, it seemed pretty good in this city. Nobody chasing us with guns blazing, no red-eyed robots preparing to rip our heads off…

A few hours after we settled down in the building, we ate just about everything in the cabinets and fridge. I knew we'd all regret that later, because when I looked into the pantry, there was only saltine crackers and a jug of unused apple juice.

I sighed. I started to get hungry again.

"Guys, I'm gonna use some of my money to get us some grub," I stated, grabbing my windbreaker. I slid it on over my wings and started heading out. "Be back in a sec."

I opened my wings and flew over the small city. I could spot just about everything that was happening; a hotdog vendor was selling his franks, some little kid was running after a small black puppy, and some woman was diving into a pool onto a floatie.

I also saw a group of boys in an alley. One looked about twelveish, with a cute haircut and eighties clothes. I smiled.

But I paid no attention to them. Just as I moved away, I swear I saw one of them attempting to chase me. A dark one. Not like that, but had dark hair, a dark jacket- stuff like that.

I circled over the town, and my eyes peered to a small grocery store. There were a few people walking around it, into alleyways and such. I landed behind the store and walked inside.

Next chapter already up!


	5. Chapter 4: Just Sniffing By

Chapter 3 or 4… I haven't decided. Once again, I don't own Max and the flock, or Kiba and the pack. Sorry, people!

Why did he run? Kiba didn't understand. It was like… a strange urge overwhelmed him. And he started to run after the large bird-girl.

He could see that she landed at the nearby drugstore. Kiba stared at her graceful stance as she loitered near the doors, seeming to be waiting for someone… or just plainly watching in case.

Kiba did that a lot. With a pregnant female and a young male, he had to be watchful. It was part of being the alpha. His father taught him that.

Kiba waited twenty minutes at the corner. He saw the girl again, walking out of the building. He tasted the air. Huh. It seemed she had a pack too. A little gang of bird-kids. What fun.

The wolf snorted angrily. He shouldn't be wasting his time watching a human girl as if he was a normal human male. He should've stayed with his pack. They'd be worried sick about where he'd gone. Especially Toboe.

He chuckled a bit at that little joke. Heh. Heh heh.

Kiba held his breath as she took off again; she was so beautiful, with her wings working powerfully…

He shook his head. He almost sounded human. Hesitantly at first, Kiba walked back to his pack.

Toboe paced back and forth. "What if someone shot him?"

Hige scoffed. "If someone shot him, he'd be smart and howl first. It happens all the time."

Toboe growled in worry, his silver bracelets clanging softly together. "Yeah, but- what if- what if he got captured? They'd muzzle him down and take him somewhere evil!" He whined just thinking about it.

Tsume didn't reply. But nobody was surprised. He was usually like that.

Hige sighed. "We'd be able to smell the scent he'd given off. When will you let it go?"

Toboe shivered. "But we haven't had him give off that kind of scent yet! We wouldn't know what it was! Like… what if-"

Just then, Kiba jumped in. "Hey." His voice almost whispered.

Toboe ran up to him. "What's the matter with you?! We've been worried sick!" he growled.

Hige cleared his throat. Toboe rolled his caramel eyes. "Okay, _I've_ been worried." His red hair flopped around as he shook his head.

Kiba chuckled, one of those rare little laughs that'll give your day a little break. "Sorry about that – just felt like going for a run."

The little brown wolf snorted. "Just tell us first!"

Tsume looked at Kiba. "I could tell you're lying. Why _did_ you run off like that?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance.

"I just said I felt like going for a little run." He walked over to Blue, who was currently carrying the pups. "You feel okay?"

She nodded. "Nothing's happened yet, so… yeah." She gave a wolf grin and laid down beside Hige.

Kiba's ears perked up. His black nose twitched. His yellow eyes searched the skies, and he saw it again.

Her. That bird girl.


	6. Chapter 5: The Bird's New Nest

Yeah, my mom didn't pay the internet bill, so my Internet got crashed. But I wrote more chapters in Wolf's Ride! YAY FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehem, sorry about that – just got the second manga of Max Ride. AWESOMENESS! So, chapter 4. Yup. Don't own the chars. Nupe. Nada. Nuttin.

I leapt back into the air and worked my wings again – up then down, up then down… seriously, you should pay a visit in a lab full of sick twisted scientists sometime. It pays off later.

I take that back. Ever since we left, death's been nipping at our heels. The only plus we got from that place was the ability to fly. Kind of like equivalent exchange. It takes a lot to get these babies. ((Fullmetal Alchemist 3))

Landing while thinking isn't the best combination; I slipped and almost fell flat on the concrete street below. Luckily, my wings flew out again and picked me back up. Thankful nobody in the flock saw me slip, I walked into the apartment.

"Back!" I said, and was almost instantly greeted with a bird-kid welcome committee.

"Max! You're back! Good thing; I'm starving!"

"Hey, Max! It is you, right?"

"What's in the bag? Is it edible?"

I smiled. "Just got new food – don't eat it all at once, guys." I walked in the kitchen to meet Angel and Total, asking if they could help put the stuff away.

"Aw, thanks, guys…" I said, and gave Angel a bigger paper bag, and Total the other. I walked back into the living room (I think- was too old and dusty to find out) and sat on the couch next to Fang.

He gave me his usual, two-minutes-after-everyone head-nod and whispered, "Hey."

I nodded back. "Did Gaz and Iggy fix the TV?" The screen in front of us was showing the news, flickering brightly.

"Yep. Like you said before, lock them in a padded room with anything, they can make it explode or work." His black eyes scanned over the rest of the flock.

I laughed. "Yeah..." His hair was already getting long, like it was a few months ago, near Arizona. To tell the truth, I had no idea where we were at the time.

_You are in a deserted area in Canada, I believe. _The Voice said, surprising me. _Can't tell what the town's called. Something about a wolf._

I shuddered. The word _wolf_ made me think of those Erasers, half-wolf, half-human things. A. K. A. trained killers.

I knew Fang knew that I knew that he knew that I wasn't comfortable. Like he always did, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed. It almost always made me feel better.

But not this time. I was almost going to follow the impulse to push him away. Then I thought at the Voice, _Why do I feel… weird? Not like always, but just… weird._

"There's a lot you don't know of yet, Max." Angel said next to me. Oh, yeah. Did I mention, Mind Reader is in the house? "And Fang's hair is getting longer, like you liked it."

I was gonna kill her. After I got embarrassed about Fang's hair, I got frustrated at Angel. "Erm, what did I tell you about that?"

_About what? _ Her little voice floated inside my head. I narrowed my eyes and thought hard, _Spilling out stuff about Fang when I don't need you to._

She frowned at me and walked away with Total. I sighed. "Something's not… right. I feel like a part of me is missing. I've had that feeling ever since we left Hawaii."

Fang looked at me. "The place was a khaki wonderland, remember? Not much to miss."

I ignored his joke. "No, just... weird. Nevermind. I'll figure it out later." I jumped up and walked upstairs, and found a huge, no, seriously, _huge_ bed in a room we hadn't seen yet – what with fixing the TV and the food and all. I called down to them, "Hey! Look what I found!"

It took about ten minutes. I explained who'd sleep where, when, and why. Yes, the little guys wanted to "sleep on the bed! I don't deserve this spot!"

Okay, now guess who had to share the bed in the end? Yes. You guessed it. Don't comment on it, over-zealous readers.

Yes, Fang and her had to share it with Angel in the middle. Good thing too, huh?

Hehehe… PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBABLY ALREADY UP, BUT I DON'T KNOW JUST YET! IT'LL BE IN THE FUTURE FROM WHEN I'M TYPING THIS!!


	7. Chapter 6: The Wolf's New Kill

Chapter… 5? I can't remember – lost the internet over those two cold, hard weeks… it was torture…

Ahem, well, so… yeah. Dun't ownies the charries. And to the person who asked, No. It will _not_ be a Tsume/Max fanfic. Ew. Can't even imagine… (hehe, sorry Tsume 'D) 

EDIT: This is edited. Newness. Yay.

Kiba woke up with a start. From the sun's angle, it seemed to be about, nine, or ten thirty. Wolves had a talent of telling time.

The poor wolf's stomach growled. He growled with it. "There isn't anything to eat, is there?"

Hige whined behind him, "Nope."

Kiba sighed in frustration. He stood up and started to walk out. "I'll get us some food. You guys stay here." He walked out, leaving the pack confused.

A few minutes later, Kiba sighed, way out of the pack's hearing range. Today he'd be able to see what the girl was, and why she smelled like Cheza. He could be able to see if she was Cheza's reincarnation. Either way, he had an overwhelming desire to accomplish his new goal: meet the girl and be as human as ever. After all, first impressions are important, right?

His nose twitched as he smelled her lunar flower scent. She was near, but not near enough to be able to talk to her. He sighed again, and again, and again. It smelled so beautiful…

There she was! She just passed him. Her blonde-brown hair waved gracefully, almost teasingly, to him. It was as if it was taunting, _Hey! You can't touch this!_ He inhaled again and followed her.

* * *

Something was weird over there. I just walked out of a clothes store to take a little look, when this guy - a looker, at that – just kept on… staring at me. It was too weird. I looked back a couple times, and to my relief, he stopped following me, like a puppy. Heh. That little comment reminded me of Total. Oh! Total! He asked me to pick up some hamburger before I left, I remembered. I turned around and trotted back to a butcher shop.

It was about thirty minutes later when I came out with meat in a little bag. I walked and turned a few times, only to be led into a dead end by none other than, you guessed it, the Voice.

_You are in the right place, Max. _the Voice chimed. _You just need to realize it later on._

I scoffed. _True that, Voice. And maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to tell the future like you do. Heh._ I realized that made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

_You're right this time, _it said. _That did make no sense._

I growled to myself, and almost opened my wings to fly out when a flutter of footsteps came from behind me. I turned quickly, as my reflexes are, and saw two boys, about two or three years older than me. They both had black hair, but one's was in a long pony tail. The other's was in a beanie.

"Hey." The slurred voice of Mr. Ponytail made me shudder. "What's up, girl?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing. Just got lost."

Now, Beanie-man was pulling something out of his pocket. "Want us to help? We have a map at home." His voice was slurred, too.

I backed up a step. "No, thanks. I'm an on-my-own kind of girl." I snarled.

The pony-tailed dude pulled a knife out of his jacket. "You're coming home with us, chick. Whether you like it or _not._" I could almost feel the hot breath of the last word.

Oh, well, Mr. Beanie, who apparently hadn't gone on a holiday in a while, (get it? Mr. Bean's Holiday? Hehehe…. *ahem* Nevermind. -.-') pulled out a handgun. I gasped and froze.

"Heh. I guess you don't like my piece, huh?" He smiled a disgusting, and, erm, _wanting_ smile.

I shivered, but continued to glare at them.

"I'm sure I can find a way to the hotel myself. Bye." I tried to storm past that ponytailed dude, but he grabbed my arm and held the knife to my side.

"You. Are. Coming. With _us_." His breath smelled of a bar.

I growled in frustration. _What now, Voice?_ I thought hard. _This is what I'll be thankful for in the future?_

Okay, okay – I needed a plan. If I could only get the guy with a beanie from holding my other side down with the gun, I'd be home free. I could also fly out, but he'd shoot me in sheer terror. Nope. I was doomed.

I felt him pull the trigger barely and made prayers quickly apologizing for what bad I'd done in the world. Just like that, my life would flash before my eyes, and then I'd feel warm blood oozing-

"Hey. What are you doing?"

I heard a voice – almost like Fang's, but it was a bit deeper. Despite my disregard to look up, I did so. He had light skin, and a black jacket which had its sleeves pushed up to the elbow. He had the usual jeans and dark tennis shoes, like I did, and thick black hair. And those eyes – Wow - were two blue pools of mystery.

I got familiar of my surroundings, just to be sure how to escape, but found two flaws. The guys still had their weapons on me, all ready to fire/attack. Plus, with them around, I couldn't fly out. Crap.

"She's our chick. It doesn't concern you, man." A guy growled at him.

The new dude blinked – in a certain kind of rage. It was peculiar. But whatever; I had someone. I felt my muscles tense up, preparing to move like lightning against these yahoos. Then, the blue-eyed one stepped forward, and his shoe made a scratching, _snik_ that shoes usually didn't make. I didn't have time to suspect this dude. I needed to get to the flock!

Then, Mr. Beanie pointed his gun off of me, and Mr. Ponytail pushed his knife into me harder. I could barely feel my flesh rip.

The guy with the gun pointed it to the new guy as a threat. "Beat it, dude. She's our chick."

"Excuse me?" I snarled. "Can you say sexist?"

The knife pressed into my side harder. It pierced my skin too slowly, and that hurts. I bit my lip to keep from snarling back at him. Turns out, a little grunt was all Mr. Blue needed.

He leapt up, and kicked Mr. Beanie right off of his feet. Not to my surprise, he couldn't get up.

Then he turned, faced the dude totally stabbing me, and narrowed his eyes. He leapt up, and-

Oh man. I blinked and missed it. Most of it, anyways.

Here's what happened before I blinked: He leapt up, right? Eyes narrowed, and all that jazz?

Well, what happened _after_ startled me: A large, white dog took his place, snarling and drooling, and it- oh, my God- _bit the guy's head off._ I am not joking. It leapt up, barely missing me, and wrapped its jaws around his neck, and blood spurted _everywhere_; the knife ripped out of my side, by the way. Partially the blood splatting everywhere.

I fell to the ground out of surprise. I moved my eyes over, well, everywhere. I saw that guy again, the one who wasn't dead, crouched over ol' Mr. Beanie. He stood up so nonchalantly, and turned to face me. I narrowed my eyes at him, just to be careful.

"Who are you?" I managed, the pain in my side not really helping.

He didn't answer. He simply wiped his mouth, not taking those eyes off of me, put his hands into his jacket's pockets, and walked out of the alley, as if nothing had happened. At _all._

One other reason to suspect this guy. That makes a total of four reasons I needed to keep from him:

His shoes sounded like a certain type of _claws._

As he attacked, a white _dog_ took his place, killing with ease.

Also as he attacked, he moved too fast for me to _see_ him, and I have unnaturally tuned eyesight.

After all this crap, he walks out as if nothing had begun n the first place.

God, was I gonna have a headache tonight. My stomach churned as the scent of the dude's blood infiltrated my nose and messed with my lungs. I opened my wings and flew up into the sky.

Time to think.

YES! Longer chapter, huh? What you asked came true, people! Awesome violence scene with Kibaness! YAY! 3

Read and Review – or else Kiba will chomp your head off too o.0


End file.
